Something is wrong with the Oracle
by hotheadchick
Summary: Zardy has been working for over six months to make up some kind of a machine to destroy the leader of a monster pack whom in fact is posing as her mother, and just as her plan is almost working, the five Witches come and kinda destroy everything for her.


Run, I know I can run faster run run, I have to do this, run faster Zardy.

Zardy honey stop running you know I wont hurt you, come back to your mother, please darling, stop running, you know I'll catch you even if you run.

Your not my mom and stop following me, and don't call me honey.

Please darling, mommy wont hurt you, I'm just going to eat you, come to me darling, I'll make it quick and painless.

Run run faster, you can do it Zardy, focus your strength you can do it, you have ran a lot faster than this before, you know it, RUN.

_The monster posing as Zardy's dead mother, which it had eaten the night before this happened came closer and closer, Zardy started to feel her breath on the back of her neck, when all of a sudden a bright light, no wait five different bright lights came rushing through the black black night and the monster in Zardy's mother costume vaporised and five green and purple dressed girls came running and one flying towards Zardy, all with happy faces that could be translated as victory smiles, all were phrasing each other on a good job and came closer to Zardy who didn't have a happy face._

Well I guess you could start thanking us for saving you huh, we did a hell of a good job didn't we.

Stop it Irma, It took us long enough to get here.

Yeah well we are used to get hugs and flowers from people we just saved, like that last week when.

Yeah yeah Irma we were all there you don't have to tell us about it again.

Hey guys stop it we agreed there would be no arguing.

SHUT UP ALL OF YOU PESKY LITTLE CHILDREN, you have no idea what you have done, you stupid, insignificant infidels.

_Zardy's face had turn red of anger while the girls were talking, a year of work had gone to waist, all because of them, and the fact that her mother died in the progress of getting the monsters to come closer to Zardy made her loose her temper._

HOW DARE YOU, to come here and think that you are just going to save the people and then get out again, who sent you, who is your lord, I demand that you tell me and take me to whom ever it is.

_The faces of the five girls turned red, but not of anger, but with shame, they had never been scolded like that by a person they didn't even know, what did they do wrong, the monster is gone now right, ore is it._

_Will was the only one who stepped forward._

We are really sorry but we do not understand what it is we did wrong, the monster is gone right, and you are no longer in danger, what is it that we did wrong, why are you angry at us.

The reason I am angry at you is for preventing me from destroying the monster the right way, you only scared it away for a day ore two. There for giving it time to gather more strength to attack me again.

But the monster disappeared, its like no longer here, aren't you happy about that?

_The face of Zardy was far from happy, disappointed yes, far from happy, she looked at the girls one by one, and came closer to them, and started to sniff around them._

Oh for heavens sake, your from him, the one and only powerful, the ruler of Kandrakar, take me there now, so I can scold over him, I know you were just sent here to do what you do best, he should have known better, take me him, Now.

_The five witches did not know what to think but all joined hands and took Zardy with them back to Kandrakar where the all knowing and powerful Oracle waited for there arrival, Zardy kept her spot behind the five witches and waited until the oracle would notice her. _

_The oracle saw a girl who was just about seventeen ore eighteen years old, she had cat like eyes, short curly black hair, and wore black cloths with red bandanna around her neck, wrists and waist, she had black eyes which scared the girls quite a lot, not just the center was black, but the whole eyes, everything, there was no white there, just black, except a red line going from one side to the other, ore from left to right._

Ah Zardy, it is good to see you again, it has been so long.

Save your breath Oracle, I'm not here to chit chat, I'm here to tell you if you don't already know that you destroyed six months of hard work, and made the bloody monster even stronger, thanks to your little puppets here.

Zardy I know all of that, and I do sympathize with you on behalf of your late mother.

Yeah well thats not going to cut it, once again you destroy something I have worked on using your little gnomes, I have had it, you destroyed my mothers work years ago and now you did it again. if you EVER try to so called help me again I will personally destroy you, and yes that is a threat.

_The eyes of the five witches Will, Hay Hey, Tara, Irma and Corny grew bigger and bigger, she had never seen anyone be so angry and so scary in Kandrakar before they all felt kinda guilty for ruining her plans but could not dare to tell her._

Now if you will excuse me I will be leaving, and try to make things better at home.

I am afraid you are to late for that.

What do you mean baldy?

Take a look in the mirror dear Zardy, I am afraid you have lost the war.

_When Zardy looked in the mirror, she saw her home, her world, the world she had helped make better, did everything she could to make living there doable, been burnt down, everything was on fire, everything was lost._

HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN YOU LAME EXCUSE FORE A MAN.

_The tears came rushing down, so fast, she didn't even try to stop them, her eyes had turned gray, her tears were close to violet, she grabbed a dagger and threw it towards the oracle, knowing she would not hit, she was to weak, her whole life she had thought she would live there forever, and now, to see that dream being torn to peaces, burnt and stepped on she did nothing but fall to the ground, screaming so loudly everyone it all of Kandrakar could easily hear her, but the oracle had a smile on her face, what in the world had come over her, why did she smile over the fact that Zardy was now alone and had no one to go to, nothing to go home to, she had nothing now, why did the oracle smile?_

_Sorry about the spelling, first story on W.I.T.C.H. Please leave a comment if you liked it, oh and it would be nice to know what it is that I have to make better, I'm Icelandic so English isn't my native language and its not my best side, so if there is anything that might help me get it better please tell me._

_Thank you )_


End file.
